


Sweet Consented Wife

by Yume_Fantasys0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Children, Drama & Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Luxury, M/M, Married Characters, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, ereri, implied erwin/levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Fantasys0/pseuds/Yume_Fantasys0
Summary: Eren Yeager is a veterinarian at an animal hospital. All he wanted to do was forget about his family issues and try to get his life back together.Levi Ackermann is an illustration artist. He moved into Eren's neighborhood wanting a better life. Just like Eren, his past haunts him.Marriage life was supposed to be blissful, but not for Levi. Especially when his marriage to Erwin Smith is filled with lies and a hidden secret he suspects his husband is keeping from him. To be unfaithful that is the question he asked himself. Temptations and feelings for Eren lurked nearby, perhaps it was fate that they ended up as neighbors. Because they are about to do something that can't be undone.A story about neighbors being friends and friends becoming lovers. Will Eren and Levi be able to find happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, some of you already knew this was coming! Hello! Thanks for being interested in reading this story. Just quick reminder that this story is fiction and has implied fantasy. I've been wanting to write a short story focused on torn family relationships and cheating wife/husband. 
> 
> *Disclaimer:* I don't own Shingeki no kyojin and I make not profits off this.
> 
> Warning: This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Sweet Consented Wife:**

_Traffic was terrible today. Glad to be home._ Eren thought in relief as he exited his car and locked it behind him. Eren was just returning from the clinic when he noticed Levi was standing outside in the luscious yard cursing at someone over the phone. The short man looked upset, so Eren decided it would be prudent to not bother his neighbor.

_I better not disturb him today. I usually say hello and ask how his day going, but don't think its wise. He looks really upset._

They have been neighbors for five years now. His job is a veterinarian doctor, and because of his income he was able to live in a spacious neighborhood block. They were not many houses build yet in the area and the property was surrounded by a wood filled with trees. His neighbor's pet cat loves visiting him. The cat’s name is Heichou and because of the furry creature, he and Levi started becoming close acquaintances about ten months ago.

If Eren had to honest and describe his neighbor, he'd say Levi is the serious type of person. Levi didn’t get along with others very well and so at first in the beginning when Levi first moved into the neighborhood, they didn’t speak with one another. But now, once in a while they would make small conversations with one another or do small favors for one another. People would say they had a peculiar relationship, but to him he considered it normal.

Eren managed to get to his door, before he was stopped.

“Hey Eren,”

"Huh...?" Being brought back from his reverie, Eren glanced back and saw Levi standing there besides the other side of the fence. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask a favor of you? You’re not busy are you?” Levi asked as he stared at Eren.

“Sure, what is it?” Eren replied as he turned around to face his neighbor.

“There’s something wrong with my laundry machine. Could you check what’s wrong with it? I called for technician service, but there slots are fully scheduled. They asked if I wanted to make an appointment, but I think that is a bunch of shit. I really want to finish the laundry today, before it gets dark you know.”

"Wow, that sucks." Eren sympathies as he walked over to the fence. 

"Tell me about it."

"May I?" Eren gestured and Levi nodded stepping back watching as Eren jumped the fence easily enough.

Eren walked over to Levi’s side. “Okay, lead the way.”

"Thanks, its this way."

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and yanked him towards his house.

They entered through the back part of the house and went to the laundromat area. Levi motioned over to the machine filled with soap and clothes.

“It’s a new model, but I don’t know how it works.” Levi informed Eren. 

“See, I close the lid, but the machine won’t start after I press the start button. Am I doing something wrong?”

Levi showed Eren as he clicked his tongue in frustration. 

“Mmm, well let’s see.” Eren walked over to the laundry machine. Even though he didn’t know much about machines, he thought that it wouldn’t hurt to look over the problem.

Eren looked at all the button options and read the small instructions written on the lid of the laundry machine. “Hah!”

“What do you think is wrong with it?” Levi moved next to Eren, his arm brushing against him.

Eren tried ignoring the close proximity between them. “I think you have to push these four buttons to program your machine.” 

He pushed the buttons and programed the laundry machine, before closing the lid and pressing the start button. They instantly heard water pouring inside the machine as it started doing its job.

“That was easy enough. Thanks Eren, this was a big help.” Levi said having been observing Eren.

Eren turned to his neighbor and grinned, “Sure no problem.”

“Well I better get going-“

“Come inside, I’ll treat you to a glass of cold lemonade. It’s hot out here. You’ve even begun to sweat.” Levi walked over to the door expecting Eren to follow.

“Ah, I don’t want to intrude.” Eren tried to decline.

“It’s the least I could do. Come inside,” Levi glanced back his grey eyes staring at Eren intently.

Eren couldn’t say no to those eyes. “A, alright, but just for a while.”

Eren followed Levi to the kitchen parlor. Levi pulled out some cups from the cabinet and set them down on the table top. “Have a seat.”

“Ok, thanks. Don't mind if I do.” Eren answered as he looked around the place. It was his first time being inside his neighbor’s house. The décor was nicely done and the furniture gave a good impression of the house. The house smelled nice and it looked very clean and orderly.

There was a picture frame in the kitchen of the Smith family. It featured Erwin, Levi, Isabel, and Heichou. Isabel was a nice kid, he'd gotten to know her quite a little bit. Apparently, she is Levi’s cousin but since she lost her parents at a young age, Levi got custody over her. According to what Eren heard, Levi considered Isabel as his little sister having raised her since she was a toddler. And then there was Erwin, who is Levi’s husband and they’ve been married for five years now at least from what he deducted.

_Nice family portrait. They really make a nice family...._

Levi served the lemonade in the tall glass cups and sat across from Eren. He reached out and took a drink from his cup. “So were you just coming back from work?”

“Yes, I was.” Eren nodded as he picked up his own cup of lemonade.

“Oi, so do you usually get a lot of patrons visiting the clinic?”

“Mmm, yeah. It varies with each day, thinking of opening positions and add to the staff.”

“Hey, hope everything goes well with ur business.”

Levi then added.

“I apologize if I inconvenienced you. You were a big help. It would have been a waste of money paying those people for their service for such a small mistake on my part. I should have read the manual.” Levi set his empty cup down.

“It wasn’t a problem. I’m glad I could help.” Eren smiled once more.

“Umm so how’s your family doing? Is Heichou still good on his prescribed medicine for the fleas?” Eren asked as he tried making small conversation before leaving. He set down his empty cup on the coaster.

“They’re doing fine. Erwin and Isabel are out on a trip for the weekend. And yes, Heichou is still good on his prescription, right now he’s probably napping in his cat bed.” Levi answered smiling discreetly as he thought about his family.

“I see. That’s good. Did you have some work to get done? Is that why you didn’t go on the family trip?” Eren wondered.

“Hn, you could say something like that.” Levi said with a simple nod. “My client gave me a deadline for the illustration I’m working on for her.”

“Aha, I see. I know quite a bit of art myself. Do you frequent museums for inspiration? When I used to draw, the quotes there were motivational for me.”

“I don’t frequent them, but it be nice to visit one. Maybe we can go together, someday.” Levi replied, pondering on the idea.

“Yeah, it’s not a bad idea. Isabel can join us and ur husband, too.”

“Hmm,” Levi hummed.

“….So you have a boyfriend, Eren?”

“Wha! I…uh…well not at the moment. What brought on such a question?”

“Too personal for you, maybe? Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just sometimes I see a blonde guy around ur place.”

“It’s okay, don’t mind I guess. He’s just my old childhood friend. I’m not interested in him in that way.”

“Huh, is that so. Guess I'll take it that you are into men?” Levi’s eyes twinkled at that piece of information.

"Yeah, I am. Single at the moment though ahaha." Eren laughed, surprisingly not feeling uncomfortable revealing to his neighbor that he was into men.

_Wow, this is different. Levi already knows I'm okay having gay friends and that I support LGBT community, guess I just never thought I'd talk about this so openly with Levi. He doesn't strike me as the type of person that would want to get so personal with me._

“Would you like some more lemonade?”

“No thank you.” Eren declined.

Levi stared at Eren for a moment, before he stood up and picked the cups. He set them down on the sink and started rinsing and washing them.

Eren took this as his cue that he should leave. _‘It’s best if I’m not alone with him. Why the hell does he have to look so damn adorable and handsome in those floral shorts!? He has such a nice butt, too…’_

“Thanks for the invitation Levi, but I should get-“Eren said as he walked towards the living room.

“Wait, I have another favor I want from you.” Levi spoke from behind startling Eren.

_It's now or never. You've manage to get this far..._ Levi kept to himself.

“W-What is it?” Eren asked, feeling uneasy.

Levi looked over the living room. “Not here. Follow me,”

Levi took Eren’s hand and dragged him into a room down a small hallway. He pressed Eren up against a wall and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck to bring his face down. He pressed a sweet kiss on Eren’s surprised lips.

“I like you a lot. I’ve never told you before, but I find your eyes really attractive.” Levi whispered near Eren’s ear. “I like the way they look at me.”

“Levi, what are you doing?” Eren asked feeling confused as he felt Levi’s hand fumbling with his pants. He heard the zipper go down and felt Levi’s hand grab his dick from inside his boxers. Levi gripped Eren’s dick before he started stroking it as he touched him.

“I’m feeling pent up and it makes me irritable. Make it go away… I want you to fuck me.” Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s neck kissing it gently.

“Ngh, what about your husband Levi?” Eren held back a moan as his hips involuntarily thrust into Levi’s hand. It didn’t help that he’d been feeling pent up, it made him hard to resist.

_Is this really happening? Holy shit....it is._

“Don’t worry about him. This is just between you and me.” Levi answered as he pumped Eren’s dick feeling it slick up as he continued his ministrations. 

Levi unbutton Eren’s shirt, before he kneeled down in front of Eren and stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative lick to Eren’s shaft and his enlarge dick. He heard Eren groan encouraging him as Levi took his neighbor’s dick into his mouth.

He sucked gently and ran his tongue around the soft flesh of skin tasting a salty mixture of Eren’s precum. Eren held back as he thrust into Levi’s mouth slowly, feeling good the heat of Levi’s moist mouth. The sounds of their moans and groans filled the room as Levi pleasured Eren.

Eren felt a delicious shiver run down his spine as he came and spluttered inside Levi’s mouth. “Ngh!”

Levi pulled away from Eren’s dick as he let Eren’s cum dribble down his chin, before spitting some out on his hand. “Hey, a warning would be nice next time.” Levi said with a small glare.

Levi stood up and walked over to a side drawer in the room. He took a couple of tissues from a box and cleaned his mouth and hand with the wad of soft paper, before depositing the tissues into a nearby trash bin.

Eren watched Levi earnestly. “Hey are you sure, you want to do this with me?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now get over here, or do I have to drag you into the covers?” Levi said motioning to the bed. They were both standing in a guest room. Levi removed his shirt before he got on the bed.

Eren watched as Levi teased him as he took off his shorts and underwear with a cheeky smile. He gulped as he felt himself start undressing before he joined Levi inside the bed sheets.

_He's really got me going. I've sometimes imagine Levi naked, but wow this reality is definitely better than some fantasy._

“You’re still so tense. Relax, no one’s going to interrupt us.” Levi said as he pressed himself against Eren. He ran his hands down Eren’s flat stomach.

“Ok, I’ll try.” Eren said as he took a small breather before focusing on trying to give Levi pleasure in return for the wonderful BJ he’d gotten. He ran his fingers below Levi’s collarbone and grazed his chest. Levi’s hand rested on top of his hand and guided him. “Touch me here,”

Eren’s hand flicked Levi’s nipple causing Levi to bite his lip sensually. “You’re doing well. Now kiss me here.”

As Levi instructed, Eren placed kisses across Levi’s chest.

“You can suck me gently, but don’t bite. Don't want to leave evidence now do we?” Levi said as Eren looked at him, before nodding. Eren moved over to the right and placed his mouth over Levi’s nipple and sucked feeling the hard bud touch his tongue. He gave the nipple a tentative swirl with his tongue hearing Levi moan and feel his body push upwards. He then used his teeth to graze the nipple as his saliva and tongue gently coaxed Levi’s body to him.

His other hand gently flicked Levi’s other nipple giving it attention with his fingers. Levi moaned wantonly as his hands grabbed onto Eren’s brunette hair and tugged at his hair, before his hands ran down Eren’s broad back.

Somehow Eren was now on top of Levi, as he slowly got more confidence to go through with this. He felt their dicks rubbing against one another. Levi moved his hips as he thrust to Eren’s movement.

“Levi,” Eren started as he pulled away from Levi’s chest.

“What is it?”

“This is my first time doing this with another guy. I don’t want to hurt you. Do we have to use something or-?”

Levi chuckled,” Don’t worry about it. I already prepared myself when I masturbated in the shower earlier. But we should probably apply some more lubricant just in case.”

Eren watched as Levi pulled away and opened a drawer and took out a small bottle. He applied its content around the rim of his butthole, before Levi’s finger disappeared inside, before coming out with a plop.

“I tried pleasuring myself earlier today, but it wasn’t satisfying.”

Levi then applied some of the lubricant on Eren’s dick as he smeared it all over the young man’s hard manhood.

“W-what about a condom?”

“Not today,” Levi mumbled as he lined the tip of Eren’s dick to his perineum. He guided Eren to get inside him as Eren watched in fascination his dick become swallowed inside the tight entrance. He thrust deeper inside until he was fully sheathed. He then slowly pulled out before he rammed inside again. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist to pull him closer, as he accepted all of Eren into him.

“Hah!” Levi moaned as his fingernails grazed Eren’s back. Eren pulled out again before thrusting inside again wanting to hear Levi moan louder. They were panting and building up a sweat as their hips moved along with each other. Eren got a rhythm going and started riding Levi forgetting about Levi being someone else’s wife or husband. His dick was wrapped in a comforting warmth as Levi’s butthole was become slicker with every thrust.

“Mmm, t-that feels really good Eren.”

Levi looked into Eren’s eyes as he made love with this man. “Ngh, hah…ah…E-Eren!”

One of Eren’s hand gripped Levi’s short locks of raven hair while the other thrust gently Levi’s dick in his hand. Levi then felt Eren hit his prostate as he cried out as he had hit that sweet, specific spot. Eren smirked and moaned lightly, hitting it over and over again.

“Deeper—harder!” Levi cried out, moving his hips along with Eren. Feeling a shiver run down his spine and felt himself come. He felt Eren pull out from him and cum on the bedsheets.

“Why didn’t you come inside me?” Levi asked panting, as he tried regaining his breath.

“Because I didn’t want to dirty you.” Eren answered as his back hit the comforts of the mattress. He closed his eyes trying to compose himself.

“You’re an idiot.” Levi muttered before he sat up and straddled Eren. He took Eren’s dick in his hand before thrusting himself once more. “We’re not done yet.”

“Levi, what are you?! Hah, Ngh!” Eren groaned as he felt Levi riding on his flaccid dick that became hard as Levi teased his balls with his hand.

“Come on Eren, I’m not satisfied yet. I want you to fill me up.” Levi whispered as his hips thrusted hard and swiftly onto Eren’s hips taking in his hard dick. He then placed his mouth over Eren’s and kissed him. Eren was taken by surprise but soon began to pick up the pace with his hips. His lips brushed earnestly onto Levi’s before their tongues came together and gently caressed one another in a passionate duel.

“Mm, you taste so sweet.” Eren mumbled as Levi let go of Eren’s tongue after one last earnest suck.

Levi got off his lap and laid down his head on some pillows. His butt in the air as he spread his legs while using his elbows and knees to hold him up in the position he took. “I want you to take me from behind.”

Eren nodded as he rubbed his dick against Levi’s enticing hole, before gripping Levi’s buttocks spreading them further apart before he entered Levi again. He picked up a pace he felt was both comfortable and pleasurable for both of them as he thrust into Levi enjoying the moans coming from his partner.

“Hah, faster!”

Eren soon felt himself reach his limit as he felt Levi’s dick shoot cum, before he came inside of him filling Levi up with his cum. Levi moaned from reaching his orgasm as he felt Eren’s warm semen fill him up. The sensation felt both amazing and pleasurable.

They eventually both collapsed next to each other on the bed, before Levi snuggled against Eren’s chest before falling asleep. For a moment forgetting about all his problems and just enjoying the moment together with this wonderful man holding him in his arms.

000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! English is not my first language so I am happy to know my writing is good. English grammar is very different from mine so I use this opportunity to improve. Thank you! Wish to write first POV, but its hard for me so enjoy this version instead.

They only dozed off for a couple of minutes, before Levi woke up. Eren groaned feeling Levi slipping out of his arms and leaving the bed. Levi grabbed the guest robe before heading out to take a quick shower.

“Be right back, brat.”

In the meantime, Eren continued enjoying his nap. The soft pillows lulling him back to sleep.

Levi allowed the water to drizzle all over his body as he released a contemplating sigh. He still couldn’t believe he actually did it. He actually got the courage and audacity to cheat on his husband and not with just some random stranger, but with his neighborhood friend.

Eren and he weren’t the closet neighbors, but they did interact on a daily basis. Thus, making them friends even if they were not the type of friends that hanged out together and went to watch movies. Even though he would like that, not that he’d ever admit it aloud.

He cleaned the sweat and pearly white clear come from inside his ass cheeks. Maybe, they should have used condoms to avoid the messiness, but it had been so long since he had felt that desire to connect and become one with another during body intercourse. He regretted nothing.

Perhaps, he rushed things too fast and maybe Eren didn’t like moving too fast into _these_ type of things like that in a relationship.

 _Eren strikes me as the guy that would want to wait and do this the right way. He probably would want to be slow and sweet and perfect._ Levi thought to himself as he closed the water valve.

_And as much as I would have liked that, it would have been impossible because I’m married. Eren would never have had the courage to reach out to me and hold me. To me, this was not some sloppy mistake that I would regret afterwards. I have waited so long for this moment. I wanted to be his and wanted him to need me just as I need him._

Levi passed his fingers through his undercut hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. To him, tonight was more than just 'fucking' Eren yeager. That term was a little cold and crude to his taste, perhaps he should refer using the word sleeping together instead. For now he wanted to avoid using the words making love afraid it might cause misunderstandings and he might come out too strong. He wasn’t the overly romantic type, but he would always remember this moment more than just a sex game. He didn’t care that he was risking himself a broken heart, because Eren to him was more than just a fling.

After his shower, Levi returned and walked over to the bed. He grinned gently, staring at Eren’s peaceful, snoring expression. He watched him for a while before muttering.

“What a peaceful looking face… ha, he really is just a brat.”

_I wonder if I told him to stay with me, what kind of expression he would show me…_

He gently shook Eren, waking him up. He brushed hands through Eren's brown hair. “Eren, its evening. I’m gonna finish with laundry. Feel free to take a shower in the downstairs’ bathroom. It’s down the hall to your left door.”

Eren mumbled, “Mmmm”

He then heard Levi’s footsteps fade away as the older man exited the room. The air conditioner hum could be heard in the room, aside from that it was quiet. Surprisingly, Eren didn’t feel strange or awkward after what had happened between them. The house also felt inviting and not intrusive.

Eren stifled a yawn and decided to take Levi’s offer and take a quick shower to rinse off the sweat. When he got out and redressed himself, he headed towards the living room where he heard music playing.

He reached the arch of the living room and found Levi folding children’s clothes. Isabel’s smile came into his mind and his own smile faltered a little. He approached Levi, the music playing now fading into the background as he kept his attention on the older man.

Levi hadn’t noticed Eren until he was standing a few feet in front of him. “Hey, you hungry? I can make you something, before you leave.”

“Do you always have a tendency to cheat on your husband? Because last time I checked ur married and yet ur acting like its normal to have ur lover, me, here.” Eren sounded angry.

“Lover that has a nice ring to it. Don’t worry about my husband. He’s not going to find out about us. And Eren, I don’t have a tendency to cheat on him. You’re my first infidelity. There was just something about you that enticed me.” Levi spoke with a gentle calmness.

Feeling himself calm down a little, Eren sat down next to Levi.

“Is it vengeance? Are you using me to get back at ur husband or are you looking for a pretext to divorce from him?”

“Neither, I just wanted to be with you. We had fun didn’t we? You really know how to treat me well in bed. Y’know, I haven’t had the chance enjoy this kind of intimacy in years.”

“Years, you mean….” Eren felt confused.

“My husband and I, we haven’t had sex in over three years now.” Levi informed him with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m sure he has his lovers for that. One of them happened to be, one of our old friends, her name’s Hange. I’m not sure if he has a current lover, seeing as Hange got transferred to another city, related to her job or something like that.”

“And you don’t mind? What kind of fucking relationship do you guys have? This isn’t a healthy ambiance for Isabel to grow up with.”

Levi’s eyes got a dangerous glare to them, before he moved and straddled Eren. His forehead pressed against Eren’s. “Don’t speak ill of her upbringing. Isabel is happy with me and that’s all that matters to me. Besides, she knows nothing of Erwin’s infidelity. Erwin doesn’t know that I know either.”

“Oh….sorry” Eren breathed, feeling bad for criticizing while not knowing the whole situation.

“Don’t worry brat, I’m not mad.” His deep voice fell onto Eren’s lips.

Levi’s lips pressed against Eren. They kissed for a couple of moments, enjoying the feeling.

“Ah, I shouldn’t have judge you that way. We both surely have things in our past that aren’t pleasant.”

“You got that right.” Levi mumbled staring off to the side.

“Maybe one day, you’ll share it with me. The way am seeing this, you probably also want something other than intimacy with me. Otherwise, you would have already kicked me out of your house.”

Eren felt content to have Levi on his lap as Levi leaned against his chest. “That’s probably true.”

Levi looked up again, his arms wrapped around Eren’s shoulders. Eren looked down at him and this time he was the one to insinuate a kiss from Levi. This kiss lasted longer and it was a deeper and hungrier kiss that involved tongues.

They both knew that there was something more than passion going on between them. It was like an indescribable connection that made them come together. Feelings that were already there, awakening for the first time on the surface.

“Eren I’d invite you to stay the night, but I know I shouldn’t.” Levi confessed, after they broke their kiss.

“It’s okay. We’ll be seeing each other again, right?” Eren panted, catching his breath.

Levi’s cheeks felt flushed, “Yeah, probably.”

He then stood up and walked over towards the front door. He stood there for a moment, before adding.

“If you want a sufficient explanation as to why this happened, I don’t think you’ll be receiving it tonight. All I can say is I have been holding back these feelings for a long time now and today I approached you with the full intention of having you take me to bed.”

They made eye contact, never taking their gaze away from one another.

“Yeah, well it was more than just sex, y’know. It was my first time taking a man and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this moment between us.” Eren almost wanted to say that he enjoyed making love to Levi, but he kept that to himself not ready to reveal the depth of his emotions. He didn’t want Levi to withdraw.

“Taking, huh? I didn’t even ask you what your preferences are, did I. Glad I didn’t mess that up. To me, being taken or doing the taking is similar.”

“Ahaha I guess, but yeah you didn’t ask. I can see you’re curious, so I’ll just tell you. Let’s see… my first boyfriend was when I was thirteen years old. We had a secretive romance, I was totally afraid to come out to my parents back then. He also happened to be the boy I shared my first kiss with, too.”

“So, since puberty you’ve known you had an attraction for men, then?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Still, after we broke up because things got really stressful between us, I went on to date and have a girlfriend for two years after that. After that relationship, I had a fling with a guy where he took me for the first time. I didn’t have anything serious with that person, because let’s be honest he was an ass. Afterwards, I then dated another woman. It didn’t last long. So yeah, I’ve been single ever since then.”

 “So your first kiss was with a childhood friend, huh. Earlier you said, you had nothing to do with that coconut blonde head. Did you lie to me then?” Levi wondered staring as Eren stood up and approached him.

“I didn’t lie. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Armin was the one who encouraged me to get together with said childhood friend. Say you’ve never spoken with Armin have you, right?”

“That’s right. I’ve only seen him from afar one time.”

“I doubt you’ll meet him anytime soon. He’s been too busy to have any time to visit me nowadays. So I think it is okay for you to know that Armin used to be a girl back then when we were kids, but he changed his gender, for the most part anyway.” Eren said gauging Levi’s reaction.

“Hmmm.”

“Not many people know that.”

Levi remained with little to no emotion on his expression. He hummed acknowledging Eren nonetheless. Eren took his response as positive attitude towards transgender males, nonetheless he decided to take the conversation towards a different direction.

“You know now that I think about it, that childhood friend I was talking about looked a little bit like you, but I haven’t crossed path with him again. My father got a job transfer so we had to leave Japan. I wonder what he’s doing now.”

“Hn,”

“Don’t need to get jealous, it’s now a distant memory of my first love anyway. I won’t compare you to him.” 

“I see. Thanks for letting me know.” Levi’s tone had a snarky bite to it.

“To this day, I still don’t know what to identify myself as, but I do want to be clear with you on something and that is that I enjoyed being with you and I’m really attracted to you, Levi.” Eren honestly confessed.

Levi could feel himself getting flustered, but pushed those feelings aside and kept his serious expression on.

“Oi, since we’re on this subject, I guess I’ll just let you know that I’m gay. I’ve never been physically attracted to a woman, just men. I’ve never had the chance to be dominant in a relationship. Erwin liked to be in charge and I didn’t mind doing the riding. So today, that’s probably why I also went with that approach, you look like the kind of guy that could be an alpha. Looks like I wasn’t that wrong about my deduction. Anyway before Erwin, I only went out and was with a colleague. Guess, it’s true that the younger generation is more proactive.”

Levi could feel the charged heated atmosphere between them. Eren had manage to successful corner Levi against the door.

“Hey, I don’t mind if you want to give it a try with me. I’m open minded.” Eren murmured his hands caressing Levi’s cheek. Without much thought, Levi snuggled his cheek against Eren’s palm and allowed their chests to touch.

Eren could feel a delicious shiver go down the curve of his spine all the way to his toes just thinking about it. In his imagination, Levi looked very sexy and cool taking him. The sound of his name on Levi’s lips was like reaching for a little cloud in heaven.

“Eren…we shouldn’t….” Levi tried not to get tempted, but he could feel himself getting turned on by Eren’s indication. He wouldn’t be surprised to know that Eren could feel his taut nipples through the cloth material. “The idea was to let you bed me and afterwards eat dinner together, not be copulating like bunnies, brat.”

“Haha, okay. I suppose we shouldn’t, maybe another time, yeah.” Eren chuckled, his eyes dancing in mirth.

Levi enjoying the sparkle in his green eyes, decided to complement the idea as he allowed his lips to graze the palm of Eren’s hand before pressing kisses on Eren’s skin.

 “Tch…what the hell…”

“!!!”

Levi surprises Eren by lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Whoa, you’re strong. Hmm not heavy am I?” Eren exclaimed.

Levi started walking towards the guest bedroom.

“Not at all. I’ve carried far heavier things than you. Now come on, let’s go. You better not regret this.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Eren said with an amused tone.

“After our tryst, you’re going to eat dinner with me and then you’ll be going back to your own home, got it.”

“Aye-aye Captain.” Eren teased.

“Oi, I’m being serious here brat. I don’t want my husband finding out about us.”

 “I suppose you wouldn’t.” Eren muttered darkly. He felt himself being tossed on the unmade bed.

“One of the reasons, why I don’t want him to find out is because he’s capable of stealing you away from me.” Levi whispered against Eren’s ear, before he gently started nibbling on the shell of his ear.

“Ah, d-doubt it.” Eren manage to breathe out.  He watched as Levi started to undress him as he pulled his shirt of his head, he then unbuttoned his jeans only to stop halfway.

“How about I teach you some tricks on pleasuring?” Levi teased before giving Eren a wet kiss. His masculine side intrigued about exploring Eren’s body.

“How far we go tonight, will be up to you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Eren nodded as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. He moaned excitedly as he felt goosebumps run down his arm as he felt Levi’s teeth graze his shoulder. Levi gave him a gentle love bite enjoying the way Eren’s cheeks flushed and his eyes halfway closed.  He then allowed his fingers to dip into the curve of Eren’s hips, his own body feeling overheated as he removed Eren’s pants to reveal tan and toned legs.

~

A black truck parked near the curb of the side street. The window wipers were turned off and Erwin stepped out of his vehicle. He then went around and helped Isabel out of the backseat chair and picking her up. He made sure to grab the parcel to take inside the apartment with him.

Isabel’s hands brushed against Erwin’s blonde hair as she held onto him while being carried inside the apartment penthouse building, droplets of rain falling on her hair.

Erwin pressed on the intercom, “Hey I’m here.”

“Come on up!” A friendly voice replied back. The doors of the glass elevator opened and Erwin stepped inside. He adjusted Isabel in his arms trying to make her comfortable. “Feel free to doze off Isabel, this is just a quick stop. Afterwards how about we go have dinner at the hotel’s restaurant?”

“M’kay.” Isabel nodded. She let a small yawn escape her before closing her eyes.

The elevator stopped when it reached its designated floor and he stepped out.

Hange greeted him with a smile. “Hey, good to see you. Aww, is she sleepy?”

“Good to see you, Hange. Yeah, I think the canoeing and fishing trip today has worn her out.”

“She’s such a cutie. Hey, you can set her down on the sofa. Let’s go talk inside the kitchen.”

“Hange, you know I just came to drop this parcel off to you.”

“Come on, it’ll be a quick chat. We haven’t seen each other in a while anyways, yeah.”

“Fine,” Erwin finally agreed and settled Isabel down on the sofa, being gentle to not wake her up. He then followed Hange into the kitchen.

He set the parcel down on the countertop.

“Here is the product back. I don’t think I’ll be using this anymore. I'm going to have to resign myself. For some reason, Levi has completely lost interest sharing a bed with me, much less have sexual intercourse with me. He keeps blocking me.”

“Darn it, it’s one of my best inventions too.” Hange released a sigh before taking the parcel and opening it to take out the boxes filled with tea bags. The inside of the tea bag was filled with one of her manufactured goods she created, one that could temporarily create a womb inside a person’s body, particularly a male’s.

“How often was he drinking this?” Hange examined her product, momentarily.

“Almost every day. I don’t see any reasoning in Levi continuing to drink this, if there is no way I can get him to sleep with me and have him produce a child like I planned, well that we planned since you're helping me.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry this idea didn’t work either Erwin, not to mention we’re doing this without his consent. Looks like you haven’t been able to heal him completely from that trauma, especially now that you are both having differences in your relationship.” Hange tried to console him by placing an arm on his shoulder.

Erwin patted Hange’s hand, before pushing her away.

“You know how much I need this Hange since you know about Levi and about our past." " I know Erwin. Losing a child is tough and heartbreaking. So I understand you. Ummm actually, I want to-" Hange fumbled towards the end, not sure how to tell Erwin. She didn't want to cause misshapen with them because of her eccentric ideas. "Its fine Hange, thank you for dedicating time to this situation with me, but I already moved to our next plan.”

“The alternative plan C? You mean you got someone, outside of your marriage, pregnant with your child!!” Hange exclaimed, almost screaming. Erwin pressed a hand over Hange's mouth. He waited until she calmed down before releasing her. 

“ Pwa, b-but I thought we agreed that we would wait on that. You know since the first cryogenic baby we inserted in our surrogate candidate had miscarriage.”

“Yes, that’s true, but Hange I need this. I don’t have much time left.”

Hange raised the tip of her glasses frame with one of her fingers. “Okay, then I’ll support you on this on the condition that you introduce this person to me. Let me keep track of the pregnancy, and help with delivering this baby safely. I know I am not certified as midwife, but I want to be there.”

“I’ll think about it and I’ll have to discuss it with….them.” Erwin glanced back towards the living room. Hange also glanced at the small girl curled up on the pillows.

“Don’t worry, she’s asleep. Isabel’s such an angel, she’s lucky to have you both y’know.” Hange assured him.

“I have to go now. I’ll get in contact with you again.”

“Erwin wait, I have one more question for you. How long ago did you put the plan in motion? How many month's pregnant?”

Erwin observed the kitchen noticing an abnormality in the dishware, before turning his back to Hange. He really appreciated her friendship and support, but he knew not to confide in her completely. Sometimes lying was necessary, especially when it came to ‘projects’ bc Hange could sometimes get really into it and take things out of control.

“….Two months ago. Hey Hange, no more ‘experiments’ using my or Levi's semen sample okay. I’m done with that and you know I don’t like surprises.” 

“Y-yeah, okay.” Hange manage to say before she accompanied Erwin back to the elevator after he had picked up and was carrying the sleeping Isabel in his arms.

“See you,” Erwin said before the elevator doors closed. He felt a twinge of regret for lying about the months of pregnancy as he had yet to conceive a child with a surrogate, but he knew Hange was not being truthful with him. This way he would give Hange a hard time before he came back next month and confront her on breaking protocol. 

“Oh man, damn it! I’m in trouble.” Hange cursed as she pulled on her hair.

“Why did he have to go and impregnate someone without consulting me? Why?!” Hange ranted as she walked back to her bedroom. She opened the door and stared at her angel.

“Petra, they just left. You can come out now.”

Petra stood up from her rocking chair and walked over to Hange, noticing beads of sweat on Hange’s forehead. “You okay, love?”

“No I’m not. Erwin just left and I couldn’t tell him. Damn it, I couldn’t tell eyebrows that I inseminated you with Levi and a stranger’s DNA chromosome to create the baby that you are now carrying to its second trimester. What am I going to do? He’s going to kill me.”

“Guh, maybe he already knows…” Hange bit one of her fingernails thinking back to Erwin’s response. “He sure knows how to break me.” Hange moaned miserably not being sure if he knew what she did.

Petra hugged Hange trying to soothe her. “It’ll be alright. Next time, he comes over we’ll confront him together, okay?”

Hange nodded before relaxing and regaining control of her emotions. “Okay, you’re right. It’s not the end. My only concern now is finding out who is Erwin’s new surrogate, the one that is carrying his child. I can’t believe he went and found another surrogate to have his baby with…mmm” Hange bit her bottom lip.

Petra continued to hold on to Hange. “….you know if the worst comes true, we can always keep and raise this baby. They don’t have to know, I mean you’re the one who created this baby and it doesn’t have Erwin’s genetics, he’s the one who’s paying you. The last baby I surrogated for them did have the genes to make the perfect baby for Erwin and Levi, but as we know he didn’t make it. And this one doesn’t have his DNA and if I’m successful and don’t have another miscarriage, then maybe its fate for us to raise this baby, don’t you think Hange?”

“Petra that does sound nice…. but try not to get too emotionally attached, okay? We cannot commit another crime.”

“….Alright.” Petra released Hange before stepping towards the hall. “I’m going to go drink something.”

“Yeah, I’ll be in my lab if you need me.” Hange kissed her before she waved her hand back at Petra’s figure as she headed down the hall.

Petra smiled and waved back before heading inside the kitchen, her eyes landing on the parcel. She ignored it at the moment deciding she would take it into Hange’s lab after her drink. She went to pick up her mug from the rack before opening the fridge to get the milk carton. She felt the baby’s pressure against her stomach. She smiled once more placing a hand against her abdomen.

~

Levi’s palm moves up the back of Eren’s neck, his hair falling against his fingers. He breaks his kiss just long enough to tilt Eren’s head the opposite way so that he can kiss Eren at an angle, over and over again.

The sound of the heating pot whistling gently catches Levi’s attention. He leans down into Eren, pulling him backwards into the counter, his tongue teasing at Eren’s lips. “Brat, you should finish working on that salad.”

“Yeah, well you should probably check on that stew of yours. I like the meat tender.” Eren whispered before adding. “You know you’re handsome right.”

“Mmm…” Levi takes a deep breath, the tip of his tongue tracing his own lips before he kisses Eren again. As if that taste of their kisses was not enough, Levi’s tongue searches for Eren’s, ardent and desperate.

Eren laces his fingers into one another to brace himself against the back of Levi’s neck. They stayed like that for a few more moments making out before separating from one another. Levi went over to the stove to check on the stew pot.

“Come on, got to get back to cooking.”

Eren giggles before turning to focus on cutting the cabbage down. The chopping sounds could be heard in the kitchen as he focused on his task. Once he was finished with the cabbage, carrots and broccoli, he set the salad into a glass bowl mixing the mayo.

“How are you doing? Need any help. Y’know, I’m a master at stews.”

“Potatoes are done and the meat looks about ready, do you want to taste the broth’s flavor? And yeah so I’ve been told. Hey why do you like stews so much?” Levi replied, as he tasted the flavor, before offering a spoonful to Eren.

Eren tasted it and grinned, “Tastes good, good thing we added the ground coriander. The diced leeks and onions also add a nice touch to the potatoes.”

“Mmm, my mother used to make stew for my birthday. I guess it just stuck and became a favorite dish. Besides, stews taste better with two people, instead of eating it alone.”

“Huh…” Levi acknowledged him with a sound. He decided to not mention why Eren used past tense with his mother. He had an idea as to why, so he didn’t ask.

“Stew’s almost ready. Set up the table for me, will you brat?”

“Sure, where are the plates?” Eren asked, trying to navigate around the kitchen.

“In that cupboard over there on the left.”

“Okay, got it. Thanks,”

“Cups are on the right cupboard on the bottom.”

Eren hummed as he took the dishes over to the table before getting the utensils and glass cups. Even if Levi didn’t say it aloud, to him this dinner is considered a date between them. A secret one between lovers.

“Thanks for helping me make dinner. I really learned some new tricks too, especially that lime sauce. It’s a nice change of pace, too.” Levi commented before turning off the stove and being careful when serving the broth inside the rim soup bowls Eren chose.

“Oi, careful, it’s hot.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. I like having dinner with you, too.” Eren smiled as he took his bowl with him to the table. He then set the salad, along with the garlic bread.

They both sat down making small talk as they enjoyed dinner and company, silently wishing that the night could last forever and tomorrow would never arrive. Because no matter how wonderful everything was between them, they knew deep down that they would have to return back to their normal lives.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to focus on past?? Please leave comment if you'd like idea to add. ^////^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the past. Originally, this was going to be my first chapter for the story, but I changed my mind and decided to make it a flashback chapter where we get to see Eren, Levi and Erwin thoughts a little more and see how lack of communication with a partner destroys relationships. I kind of think this chapter also helps move the story along to the present. If you don't understand something, let me know and I'll improvise the plot again. Happy Reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of months since last update, so I went back and edited the second chapter. Please reread story again. Hope to update more frequent this time around.

An hour and a half after closing hour at the vet clinic, Eren finished working on his paperwork and checking up on his patient that was staying overnight. He saw one of his co-worker walking down the hallway.

“John, glad you here. Make sure to check up on Marco’s tabby every hour while ur on your night routine shift. His file papers are on the clipboard attached to his cage.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Page me if you need me. Enjoy the rest of ur weekend.”

“Thanks. Same goes for you Dr. Yeager.” John replies before walking off to the back area of the clinic.

Eren waves behind him as he walks out of the clinic heading to his car parked in the reserved parking lot. He gets in, turns on his car and tunes into his favorite radio station. 

While driving home, he is thinking about what to make for dinner.

“Hmmm, don’t have any more rice at home. I’d better stop by the supermarket.” Eren mutters to himself.

Once inside the supermarket, he grabs a basket and heads to the aisle where he can find his missing ingredients for tonight’s dinner. He grabs some spices from a shelf and turns to go out the aisle when he accidentally bumps someone’s arm.

“Hey sorry,” he mutter looking up from his basket to the person he accidentally hit.

“Sure, but it’s no big deal. So, you here shopping, too.” A deep and confidant voice spoke back to him.

Levi grinned at him, before reaching to the shelves and added lemon and garlic spice into his cart.

“Oh hey neighbor, what a coincidences to run into each other. I didn’t know you shopped here.”

“How many times have I told you, call me Levi, and yeah I tend to alternate between supermarkets depending on the coupon pricing.”

“Ah, I see. I usually just shop here since it’s on the way back from work, y’know.” Eren said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

“You mention u work at a vet clinic, am I right?” Levi mentioned causally to make small talk with his neighbor as they walked out of the aisle and headed toward the fresh food produce section.

“Mmm, yeah I’m a vet at St Maria Pet Hospital. It located on Tenth Street between Bernard and-”

“….” Levi just started at him.

Eren couldn’t help but feel bashful. “Haha, I sometimes tend to spout out the address to the clinic out of habit when I talk about work. Sorry about that, man.”

“I don’t mind. Actually, I have a pet cat, his name’s Heichou. I have been meaning to find him a new pet clinic. I’m not satisfied with his current doctor.”

“Cool, I’ve met your cat on occasions. He likes to climb onto the treehouse in my backyard. Well, Heichou always welcome at our clinic.”

“Hn, I see.” His lips almost curved into a ghost of a smile imagining Heichou.

“Sounds good, guess we’ll see each other more often now and then.”

“Guess so Levi. So you shopping for dinner or something?”

“Yes and also buying the necessities for our daily week. Erwin’s out of razor blades and Isabel wants us to bake a cake together this weekend, so I came to buy the ingredient for that. How about you? You have something in mind for tonight’s dinner?” Levi asked noticing that Eren’s basket was practically empty except for like three items in there.

Eren grinned motioning over to his basket. “Yeah, I’m not buying much tonight. I just planned on making some chicken katsudon. I just came to grab some rice and onions. Also grabbed some eggs since I’m low on that in the fridge.”

“So you know how to make katsudon. So am I right to presume that you, a brat, is actually a good cook inside a kitchen?”

Levi teased as he grabbed some green onion and white onions and placed them inside their proper bags before dumping them in the cart. As he did, Eren caught sight of a box of condoms in Levi’s cart.

“Ah, erm yeah I’m pretty good at making food.”

“I don’t know how to make katsudon, but I’ve been interested in trying. So, hey you don’t mind if I come over to ur house and we can exchange recipes. I wouldn’t mind getting a cooking lesson from you either. Somehow, I can’t believe a young man like you can actually cook.”

“Hey, I’m not that young you know.”

“Tch, I’m like five years older than you dude. That kinda makes you a brat by default.”

“I suppose so.” Eren mumbled knowing he’d lost that comeback.

“And, yeah we can trade recipes and I’ll definitely show you that I can cook a decent meal. I don’t live off of fast food delivery entrée, y’know.” 

“Good, then since you’re here, mind helping me pick a good choice cut of meat.”

“Grade A is the best quality, and this one here is…” Eren started off before he started rambling about some of his favorite choices for meals that involved meat.

Levi listened to him carefully and also paying attention to Eren’s facial traits noticing that the brat wasn’t that bad looking either. He was quite the looker with those green eyes, thick eyebrows and strong jawline.

“…. So hey you think ur coupons can be able to cover these selections I chose for you?” Eren asked remembering that Levi mentioned he used coupons for his grocery shopping.

“Hmm, yeah I think so, but don’t worry about it.” Levi smiled casually as he picked one of the meat packages Eren mentioned. 

“So about this one here…” Levi mentioned as he continue to make conversation with his neighbor.

So in the end, what was supposed to be a short quick trip to the supermarket turned out to be a longer trip as Eren ended up giving company to his neighbor as small talk became a casual conversation between them as they shopped for the grocery that Levi needed.

What Eren didn’t know was that Levi had purposely bumped into Eren hoping for a conversation to surge between them as he had found himself depressed and had wanted someone to give him attention and had indiscreetly wormed himself inside Eren’s heart and mind without intending to hurt anyone.  
~

It was Saturday afternoon, when Eren pulled out of his house heading to a dog park to meet up with friends. As he left the neighborhood, he caught a glimpse of Levi and his husband lounging outside their porch. He tried to ignore the sting he felt in his eyes and the painful ache inside his chest.

Arriving at the dog park, he heads out towards the trimmed grass field finding Annie. Her German shepherd brought back the ball to her as they played catch.

“Hey Annie,”

“Oh, hey Eren, glad you came.” The blonde woman greeted Eren with a solemn grin.

“It’s not a problem. Thanks for inviting me. Mikasa and Armin not here yet?”

“Yeah, they should be here shortly.”

“So, something on your mind? You usually don’t invite us out.”

“Hehe, that’s so true. I hate crowds. Not here though, this place relaxes me.”

Eren petted Miles as the dog panted in excitement and watched as his owner’s friend threw the ball, before chasing after it.

“So how’s ur new job going?”

“Fine, some coworkers are a pain in the ass though. To be honest Eren, there was something on my mind.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Eren asked, noticing Annie’s tone of voice become more serious.

“Umm, remember that promise we made in high school, you know the one about marrying each other if we didn’t find someone by 25. Are you still willing to keep it?”

“Yeah, I remember it, but we still have like two more years before deadline approaches y’know. Besides, I’m not so sure about keeping that promise though. We were just dumb teens when we did that pact.”

“Gee good to know that I can count on you.” Annie said rolling her eyes.

Eren and Annie took turns throwing the toy to Miles as they had their conversation.

“Let me guess, you finally realized that you like girls more than guys.” Eren said, not minding Annie’s sarcastic tone.

“H, Hey! It couldn’t have been that obvious.” Annie fumed, glaring at Eren.

“You stare at Mikasa’s butt quite often. At first, I thought you liked comparing yourself to her, but then it hit me. Then again, you also have a thing for Armin, otherwise you wouldn’t tease him the way you do.”

“You annoy me sometimes. Yeah, so it’s true, but the dilemma isn’t my feelings for her or him, but two coworkers that are hassling me at work. I thought if I mentioned that I have a “boyfriend/Fiancé” meaning you, maybe they’d consider backing off.”

“Huh, so that’s why you brought up that topic. Makes sense, you are not the type to rush into marriage and what not. Why don’t you beat them up like that last harassing love interest you had?”

“Yeah, good idea and lose my job again. No thanks.” Annie threw the ball a little harder this time. Her dog barked happily running after it. She continue to keep her eye out on Miles.

“True, that does suck. Ok, well how about I go beat them up for you.”

“Forget it Eren, thanks for the “advice”, but its fine I’ll deal with it one way or another.”

“Okay, hey can I at least know if ur two love interest are women or men? Older than us?”

Annie brushed her bangs aside, before staring at Eren. “Didn’t notice but are you interested in someone? You’re not one to pry onto others romantic lives.”

“W-What?! Of course not.” Eren glared at Annie’s piercing stare.

“Hi guys!” Armin greeted running up to them.

“Armin, glad to see you buddy.” Eren exclaimed patting Armin’s back, glad to dodge that question. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling for his neighbor, but he knew that he couldn’t let it win. His neighbor was married after all. He wasn’t allowed to be jealous.

“To answer ur question, its two men who are in a relationship with one another, but want me to join them.”

“A threesome relationship.” Eren muttered, surprise from what he was hearing.

“W, what are you guys talking about? Is it something sexual, because if it is I’ll just be over there where I can’t hear you...” Armin interrupted them, staring at his friends.

“It’s not sexual…..yet. You don’t have to leave. We should probably change the conversation to… you.” Annie teased Armin.

“A-Annie please don’t, you know I don’t like these type of talks.”

“Don’t be shy Armin. It’s natural to have these conversation amongst old friends, speaking of which, where’s Mikasa, wasn’t she giving you a ride here?”

“She couldn’t make it right now, but said she’d catch up with us tonight at the cinema to watch that new movie. Her boss called her into the office.”

“Guess it can’t be helped. So how’d you get here, on taxi?” Eren asked knowing Armin didn’t own a car.

“A friend brought me here.”

“A friend huh?” Annie grinned, her stare making Armin feel nervous. Surely, Annie wasn’t that observant to pick up on the fact that his “friend” was more than a friend. He didn’t want his friends to know that he was in a relationship with anyone just yet.

“It’s that person you told me about, Armin? You met him like one month ago or something right. You should really introduce us to that dude. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” Eren said not catching Annie’s intentions.

Annie made an irritating sound at seeing Eren’s gullibility.

“Yes, we met at a café. Maybe later on Eren, I’ll let him know but he travels a lot so don’t take it seriously if you can’t meet him anytime soon.”

“Fine, so hey on my next vacation, how about we all go the beach?” Eren suggested. Armin enthusiastically listened to Eren’s planning.  
~

Erwin got out of the car carrying a bouquet of flowers with him. He reached the front door, before unlocking the door and entered inside his house. The smell of cake seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

When he walked inside, he found Isabel sitting on a stool while Levi checked inside the oven.

“Hey, I’m home again.” Erwin announced subtly.

“That was quick.” Levi hummed focused on task.

“Welcome back home, Erwin- umm daddy I mean.” Isabel greeted.

“It’s good to be home. Aren’t you adorable, that’s my girl,” Erwin proudly squeezed Isabel’s shoulders.

“I’m glad you’re here. But Erwin, haven’t I told you not to pressure Isabel into calling you that. It makes her uncomfortable.”

“I understand, but she has to get used to it. We are her family and besides I consider this precious little girl as my daughter.” Erwin grinned, patting Isabel’s head. She giggled.

Levi just shook his head knowing this conversation was getting nowhere and he certainly didn’t want this to turn into an argument in front of Isabel. It had been some time, but Isabel had confessed to him that she didn’t feel comfortable calling them mom and dad, and preferred addressing them as her big brothers.

“Cake’s ready. Isabel why don’t you set the timer on and let this cake cool down a little before we decorate it together.” Levi informed Isabel.

“Yay, can’t wait.” Isabel cheered as she picked up the countdown meter from the counter and tried her best to set it up.

“I brought you the flowers you asked for me to buy. Are the cake and flowers for the fundraising at Isabel’s school?” Erwin asked as he laid the flowers on the tabletop.

“The cake yes, not the flowers. Those are for decorating the living room. I felt like it might liven up the room and besides they might serve as inspiration for my work.”

“Mmm, I see. You know Isabel, Levi used to compose wonderful music. Of course, I’m not saying ur art isn’t wonderful, just be nice to see you compose something again.”

“Uh yeah, maybe.” Levi answered vaguely, a sad memory appearing in his thoughts.

“Big bro’s art is amazing! I want to draw like him one day.” Isabel grinned, kicking her feet gently around.

“Okay, well I’m going to take a shower. Do you want me to help with dinner tonight, Levi?”

“If you could, that would help me so much.” Levi answered, knowing that Erwin could only help with prepping as he wasn’t the best cook.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be right back then.”

“Alright,” Levi nodded watching him leave.

“Okay Isabel, let me just check if I have all the ingredient to make some homemade pizza, you’d like that right.”

“Pizza is the best, next to pasta hehe!” Isabel giggled, excited about dinner. 

Levi smiled to himself, happy knowing that Isabel was content. After verifying, he then focused on bringing out the cake icing and candy decorations they would be using to decorate the cake for tomorrow’s school fair.

Halfway through decorating, Erwin got back and Levi told him about his dinner plans. He then gave instructions out to Erwin, letting his husband prep up his work station for tonight’s meal. After finishing with the cake, Levi started on dinner. Isabel and Erwin giving him a helping hand as best as could, despite their clumsiness. 

Levi didn’t mind enjoying family time with them. After making the pizza, they all gathered in the parlor to eat dinner making small talks here and there. After dinner, they played with Isabel a game of puzzle, and afterwards sending her off to bed. Sometimes, she asked for bedtime stories and tonight it seemed it would be one of them.

“I’ll read for her tonight. You have to work on your illustration, don’t you?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Night big bro,” Isabel muttered between a yawn.

“Goodnight, kid.” Levi leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then left them and wandered off to his studio. He then spent majority of night inside there knowing that Erwin wouldn’t be waiting up for him. They hardly ever shared the same bedroom anymore.

He focused on adding detail to the frame of the tarot cards. After finishing with the last major arcana card, he stood up and stretched.

“Oh shit, almost forgot to send her a message. Tch, it’s late. Whatever,” 

Levi grabbed his cellphone and sent Mikasa a quick text message with the information she needed to know. Like the time and style of the cake she had to take with her to the gym in Isabel’s school. 

Things between them were a little complicated, but he was glad that she was willing to cooperate and give a helping hand.

Considering that Erwin and him had had that confrontational argument earlier in the week, tonight had turned out to be a good evening. It seemed that maybe things would mend once again. Even though a small part of him didn’t want it to as he thought about his neighbor Eren on how well they got along with each other. On the other hand, change was scary and he had gotten accustomed to this life; sharing his days with them. 

“Eren Yeager, huh.” Levi softly whispered his name out loud. He remembered seeing him leave somewhere around noon. Erwin and he had been outside conversing, he couldn’t help but remember that strange feeling that surge when he saw Eren pull away and drive off.

After reading to Isabel and making sure she was tucked in, Erwin left the room heading to the bedroom. He noticed a call entering his cellphone. It was Hange.

“Hey, what is it?”

“….So Erwin, I was thinking about what you told me and I think I want to go ahead and try it.”

“So you’re interested then.”

“Yeah, so I’m going to need you to provide me with the samples necessary to proceed with this. Keep in mind that we are going to have this written down in a contract. I’ll need you to sign in front of my attorney.”

“Yeah, that can be arranged.”

Erwin agreed, as he continued to talk the details with Hange making sure to lock the door behind him.   
~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will encourage me to finish writing this fic.  
> If you wanna read more, just let me know. ;-)
> 
> I love to know the reactions and suggestions of the readers, so feel free to comment!  
> (Sooo, I'll probaby be annoying and remind you every chapter .... sorry I just love feedback)


End file.
